Konoha’s Lost Light
by KitsuneRider
Summary: During the forbidden scroll crisis, Iruka does something that no one that he would do. Now Konoha has a new problem on their hands. Semi Dark Naruto, NaruXSmall-Harem, character death.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway

* * *

Into The Darkness We Go

It's been a long day for a certain blond haired child. First thing he did was pull this awesome prank on the village by painting the Hokage's Mountain this morning. Then he had to take the Genin exam at the Academy; of course that was after Iruka-sensei had caught him. Then after failing the exams again, Mizuki –sensei had told him about a 'secret' way to pass the exams. After he had sneaked passed all the ANBU and the Hokage, he had finally gotten the scroll that Mizuki-sensei had told him about and went to the place that he was suppose to go.

After he had gotten to the abandon house in the forest, he opened up the scroll and found out the first freaky jutsu in there was a bunshin (clone) jutsu. Spending hours on a jutsu was a real fun too, but what really topped off his day of fun was when Iruka-sensei came and told him Mizuki-sensei was lying to him.

After all that, Mizuki came and tried to kill him only to be stopped by Iruka-sensei with him taking a giant shuriken in the back. Then the teme had blabbed about a demon being sealed inside of him, so that threw him off into a state a panic. After that he just ran and couldn't remember much after that, what had gotten him out of his daze was when Iruka-sensei had said he was the best student he ever had and wasn't a demon. Mizuki then tried to kill Iruka, but right before he could connect to the blow Naruto had stopped it. With that came the never ending beating on Mizuki.

With that Naruto had dispelled his clones and was now checking on Iruka. Iruka for his part was sitting on the ground with his back leaning up against a tree to support him. He looked like he was in bad shape, well a few shuriken and a giant does tend to do that to someone though. Iruka looked up to see a worry looked on Naruto's face, uh its funny when he had first met the kid he had thought of Naruto as the demon just like everyone else. But then he saw what most people cared not to see; and that was the loneliness that he went through each day. After he had seen that he started to look at him in a whole new light and saw the child that just wanted love and attention from others.

"Hey Naruto come over here, I … have something for you." Iruka had said in a somewhat sad voice, but it was covered up with a smile.

---

An old man sitting at a desk had a smile on his face. The reason why was that the crises was now solved and no one, except Mizuki, got hurt too badly. All in all it was a good night to end an exacting day for him. Now all he had to do was to let the others know that Naruto had been found and the scroll was now in safe hands. With that thought he got up from the comfortable chair that he was sitting in.

As he was walking through the halls of the tower; he couldn't help but remember the times he shared with the little blond child. When he was first born; it was on a horrible day that no one would forget. That day was when the Nine-Tailed demon fox known as the Kyuubi attacked the village for reasons still unknown. That night a lot of good men and women died protecting their homes and loved ones from the beast. Then the lost worsen when the hero of the third great war had died sealing the beast within a new born child.

The old man shook his head then; remembering how the village treated their savor. The very night after the defeat of the fox, the villagers wanted to kill the child that had saved them all. The only thing that kept him alive was that he and his student had told everyone that if they killed the child that the beast would be released. So for a few years the villagers just portended that the child wasn't even alive; however that all changed once Naruto started to go out into the village. At first it just started with hateful glares at him, but then the villager started to just see him as nothing. Then they started to whispered stuff just loud enough for him to hear a few words; then came the shop owners, most of them didn't even let him set a foot in before he was chased out and the ones that did let him come in made sure to over price everything right down to a peace of paper.

When Naruto started the Ninja Academy, the old man had hopes that he would make some friends. But sadly the parents of the other children had told them to stay away from him or else. What made it worse was for five years all of his teachers either picked on him with extremely hard questions or just missed him up in his training. The old man thought for sure that he would have to pull Naruto out and retrain him by himself, but then a teacher by the name of Iruka came along. Iruka was the first person to see Naruto for who he is and not what he carries inside of him. It was true that Iruka was hard on him, but at the same time he made sure Naruto had learned what was needed for him to become a ninja.

Reaching the door to the outside, the old man had lightly pushed it opened. He was greeted by several people wearing stander Chuunin and Jonin uniforms all talking about Naruto and how to 'flush him out', more like how to try and hurt him with out getting punished. The old man knew that if it wasn't for the laws he made Naruto wouldn't had made for this long. With a slight cough from the old man and everyone turned to him.

"Hokage-sama, we still haven't found Uzumaki. If he gets away, the whole village could be in danger!" A Jonin had yelled from the crowd.

"Do not worry anymore, the situation is under control now and both Naruto and the scroll will be back soon. Please go back to your stati..." He couldn't finish his sentence, there was a huge wave a demonic chakra that had just past through and the feeling of dread was in the air. Panic clearly on his face now, the Hokage started to jump on the rooftops and raced towards the source of the chakra. He was quickly followed by every ninja in the village.

---

Pain, stinging, and betrayal was all that he could feel right now. Iruka-sensei had asked for him to come to him. He said he had something for him; at first he thought he was some gift, maybe even a hitai-ite (Forehead Protector). But no, it was a kunai to the stomach; he was surprised at this action. Iruka-sensei was almost like a father to him, he looked up to him, he learned from him, and one day he wanted to be like him.

Naruto was able to move his face and looked at the man he knew as a father figure. He saw tears running down his face, he saw that he was shaking in sadness for what he did, and he saw that his mouth was moving; but the funny thing was Naruto couldn't hear a word that his sensei was trying to say. Naruto was able to gather enough strength to ask one thing.

"Why?" Naruto choked out.

Iruka stared at the boy he had token under his wing. He felt so guilty for what he was doing; but at the same time it made him feel so happy too. He had loved the boy as much as a son, in fact he had been tempted to adapt him as his own son, but stopped when he thought he would affect his judgment in class to much. So he tried to treat the boy with as much kindness that one could give anyone, he was there to always to congregated him on a job well done or when ever he learn the right hand seals. But in the dark back of his mind he knew that the child he loved so much held the very beast that had token his parents away.

He then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the boy cry out why. Looking up at him, he saw that Naruto had a hurt look on his face. There were tears running down his face and across the whisker like marks on his cheek. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain why he did this.

"Naruto, … I'm so s-sorry. But the … b-beast that lives in y-your … stomach has c-caused me s-so much pain. I … I really d-did try t-to look past that, I d-did see y-you for who you r-really are. You a-are an i-innocent child t-that just ch-choose the w-wrong day to be b-born. I-I'm just s-so sorry!" Iruka sobbed out as he saw Naruto slowly loose that spark of life in his eyes.

---

Darkness was all around him now; he felt cold and weightless. As was if he was floating in a giant freezer that was set on high. Everywhere he looked around, all he saw was just darkness. It was as if all the light from the world was sucked out at once.

_'So,'_ he thought, _'this must be how death feels.'_. If he was to be honest the only regret he had was that Iruka-sensei had betrayed him. He could handle all the villagers hating him for what he had sealed inside of him. He could handle all the kids his age ignoring him or picking on him. Hell he could handle not be Hokage; but what he couldn't handle was that the man he looked up to him was the one to kill him.

That's when he felt it; it was a warm feeling at first, then it grew larger until it felt like a fire was on him. But the thing was, was that it felt nice almost right. Then all of sudden instead of the darkness he saw all over, it change to red.

---

Iruka was still holding onto Naruto, as the rest of Naruto's life slept away. So all he saw was a blank dull look from the person that he had thought of as a son. He cried even more now, he had killed the very person that he swore he wouldn't hurt. He hung his head in shame, he knew once he came back to the village the Hokage would have him executed. He was prepared for that, if anything he thought he deserved worse then just a quick kill from the ANBU.

Taking a deep breath again to calm himself, he prepared to stand and then to pick up both Naruto and the scroll. But before he could stand he felt two things; one was a huge wave of demonic chakra coming from the person that should be died, the second thing was that there was pain in his right shoulder. After the shook from the chakra wore off, Iruka looked to his right and saw a clawed hand going through his shoulder.

Iruka then turned to face Naruto to see that his eyes had changed. Instead of his normal deep blue eyes, they were now slitted crimson red eyes. He then saw red chakra pouring over him like a cloak; the cloak slowly took form and made two fox ears and tails on Naruto. Before he could get any other look at Naruto, pained had come from his right shoulder again. This time when he looked he had saw that the claw hand was pulling his arm apart from his body!

In one swift movement from Naruto and Iruka's right arm was now laying on the ground next to him. Then he moved his other clawed hand to Iruka's left arm and with an other quick stab and pull that arm was now gone. Blood was now pouring out of the holes that were once where Iruka's arms were attached, he was screaming out in pain as the feeling of having his arms ripped out. Then Naruto brought his right clawed hand up, he then stroke Iruka in the neck. Iruka face was horrified; blood was dripping out of his mouth, gagging noises where coming from him, and blood was now pouring from his nose. Naruto then stabbed him with his left clawed hand, then using both right and left hands he pulled Iruka's head from his body.

With that done Umino Iruka was dead. However Naruto wasn't done yet, he yearned for more blood. So he was going to get it, with that he leaped off into the village searching for his next prey.

---

By the time the Hokage and the other ninjas had gotten to the source of the chakra, it was already too late. There laying in front of them was one Umino Iruka, or what was left of him. His body that still had his legs was slumped down laying on his stomach. His arms where found in some tree branches that were near by. Finally his face was laying a few feet from his body, it could be seen that he died in pure agony.

"Split up and search for Naruto, if you find him try and knock him out. However … if you can't then kill him quickly. Now go!" With that everyone expect for the Hokage left to search for Naruto. _'Naruto I hope for your sake that you surrender.'_

---

Hyuga Hinata was just having one of those days. She had finally became a Genin and she was so proud of herself, but then she learned that her long timed crush hadn't passed his exam. She wanted to talk to him they were let out, but Mizuki-sensei had gotten to him already. So she left home sadden at the fact that she most likely wouldn't see her crush again.

Once she gotten home, she went straight to her father. When she told him that she had passed, all that he said was that she didn't pass how she should of. With that he dismissed her from his studies; she then walked out of his study room and went to find her little sister Hanabi. After a bit of searching she found her sister at their late Mother's garden.

After talking for hours, it was about time to go to bed. However when she was about get ready, she felt this dark evil chakra that had seemed to come from nowhere. She quickly went outside to see what was happening, when she got outside she saw a bunch of ninjas racing to one location. So being a newly minted ninja, she quickly left her home to search for what made that chakra.

She had gone to the forest that lined the village to see if she could find anything. When she had first gotten there, it seemed peaceful and she doubted that what ever made that chakra was here. So she decided to move on, however right before she jumped to the tree branches she heard a noise coming from a near by bush.

Turning around to the bush, she could see what looked like nine fox's tails. But the strange thing was that they looked to be made of red chakra. Then suddenly they were gone from sight and a whooshing noise was heard. Turning again, she saw something that had scared her.

There standing before her was her crush, however he looked different. He still had his orange jumpsuit on, however there was a hole where his gut is. His eyes that were nominally ocean blue and held great caring now were slitted blood red that only held blood lust. His canine teeth looked longer, his whiskers were darker and looked deeper, and his hands looked like claws that looked like they had blood on them. The final thing was that there were two fox ears and nine fox tails all made out of red chakra that was covering his whole body.

Hinata had never felt this scared her whole life. In a blink of a eye Naruto was now only a few inches from her and she felt immense around her gut. Looking down she saw that Naruto's hand was through her upper abdominal. Looking back up Hinata stared at Naruto's face.

"N-Nar-Naruto-kun..." Hinata gasped out.

---

The fire red chakra that had been covering him was finally dieing down. He was now beginning to see images again. Right now in front of him was a person, he couldn't tell you it was though since his vision was still blurry. This person was at his eye level in height and has short hair from the looks of it, then he could see that they were crying. But why would they be crying, did something happened?

Then he heard a voice call out his name. It was soft, but there was a lot of fair in it. He could tell it was from a female from the sound, in fact he knows for sure he had heard it before. But where?

Then he felt wetness on his hand. The feeling was like thick water that was covering his whole hand.

At that moment the red chakra had finally died down all the way. He was able to see that it was a girl his age with dark blue hair and lavender eyes that didn't have an pupil. Then it clicked this girl was Hyuga Hinata and when Naruto looked down he saw his hand stinking through her.

"No, oh sweet Kami no. Hinata, I'm so sorry! I … I didn't mean to do this!" Naruto yelled in panic.

Hinata seemed somehow relieved, she looked into Naruto eyes and saw they were back to their ocean blue. She smiled a bit knowing that one she loved didn't mean to do this to her. But she knew it was too late, the damaged had been done and she was loosing to much blood to make it to any hospitals. So with what strength she had left she was going to tell him.

"N-Naruto-kun … its a-all r-right," Hinata coughed up a bit of blood. "I kn-know y-you didn't m-mean it." She now coughed again and more blood came out. "But b-before I g-go I w-wanted t-to t-tell you s-so-something." She coughs again and even more blood came out. "N-Nar-Naruto-kun I-I l-lo..." She wasn't able to finish what she was trying to say as her heart finally gave.

"Hinata?! Hinata wake up! Please you can't go, please DON'T GO!" Naruto yelled as red chakra came to life once again.

---

An ANBU with a dog looking mask was in the forest looking for Naruto. He had on the stander ANBU uniform; which consisting of black and gray armor, arm guards, and a spiral tattoo on his left shoulder. The only thing that really stood out on him was his hair which was a gravity defying silver hair.

While jumping from one tree branch to another, he had just felt another spike in demonic chakra and his luck he was near by its source. Turning towards it, the ANBU leaped at great speeds.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the source of the chakra. He found himself in a small clearing in the woods, but there were no one here. Or at least not he saw right away. When he looked down he saw to figures laying on the ground.

The first figure was of Uzumaki Naruto, however he looked different. He was now sporting a blond tail that reached to his feet, in addition to that he had two blond fox ears on top of his head and his human ears were gone.

The second figure was of Hyuga Hinata; she, unlike Naruto, looked fine. The only thing that was out of place was that there was hole in her cloths and that there is a lot of blood on and around her.

The ANBU shook his head, he then made a hand seal and two puffs was heard. After the smoke had cleared, there stand two copies of the ANBU. One of the copies went to pick up Hinata, while the other copy went off into the trees to let the Hokage know what happened. The original went to pick up Naruto, then he and his clone went off into the trees and was heading to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think, love it or hate it? Also lots more well be explained in the next chapter. Also please know I'm not a type of person to post regularly, so if you see I haven't posted in a while please forgive me. I will try my best to keep up posting. Anyways please leave some feedback for me if I missed up anywhere.


End file.
